The invention relates to the field of immunology, in particular molecular immunology and uses thereof in modern medicine. In particular the invention provides methods and means that find their use in the field of modifying the complement activation cascade and provides methods and means for interference with immune reactions by manipulation of CD97-CD55 interaction".